Forever and Ever
by MadiD
Summary: AU Bering and Wells' childhood
1. Forever

_AU that I hope y'all will enjoy!_

* * *

This road is prettiest in the Autumn. You see it in the red and orange leaves scattered along the sidewalks and stuck in the ditches. In the cool air blowing through people's hair, and the way they shiver in response, trying to get warm by snuggling themselves into large coats and scarves. Some are looking for furniture, others for clothes. Though, you've never understood why someone would want to walk down this street, despite its beauty and convenience, the buildings are older looking and the height of them creates a wind tunnel stretching on for miles. Its quiet, lacking the sounds of cars and things people expect, not to mention everyone that lives and works her is a bit strange. You love it though, because from your window you can see the little things. You see the smile that spreads across faces of the visitors at Mrs. Mason's candle shop. The laughter floating through the walls of the of the prank store a few buildings down.

The town my not be necessarily small, but this road is a small part of it. It's the kind of street you rarely ever leave, because everything you need is here. And while the stores are not at all commercial, or even large, they still have everything anyone would want. You yourself have only left a few times, and that was to visit grandma. That fact made leaving the street exciting, because seeing your grandparents is fun, refreshing, they are always kind and loving. It's a break from the bratty baby sister comments and criticizing father punishments you have to live with everyday. Thankfully, though, there are other ways to escape besides Grammy and Pa's house. You find a hiding place in the many corners of this old book shop. Corners far from everyone else's reach but not yours. Corners so deeply hidden that only reason you can ever find them again and again is because of your perfect memory.

You are sitting in one of those secret places now. This is actually your favorite secret place. There are no light bulbs here, no air conditioning- just books and blankets... It's shocks you that an entire room can go forgotten, especially one with a window like this. You doubt your mother ever even knew it was here, you figured that out when you had to start dusting the little place yourself. But you don't love this place for its window, although that doesn't hurt, no you love this place because it's yours. It's your refuge, your space. No matter what the season it's always cozy, always inviting. The books you take up here are ones your father won't notice are gone, ones so far back in the shop he's most likely doesn't know they exist, which makes them yours too. And while your reading level is not that of an adult it's still extremely high for your young age of six, and you can read almost all the novels you have here.

Things will be different soon though, because in two weeks you have your first day of school. Your first day of a whole other routine... And yes you're ready. Ready to learn, ready to be around new people, and especially ready to escape your family, even it's only for eight hours a day...

Suddenly you hear the little bell above the shops front door ring, announcing someone new has entered. You make your way to the main floor, remaining in the shadows as you take part in the enjoyable pass time of observing. The people who enter your parents store are all different. Some are old, others are young. They all dress different, some with bright colors, some with a more subtle approach, but no matter what they're fascinating. But not as fascinating, you realize, as the family that just walked in.

There are six of them, a father with brown hair and a face that looks like your dads, firm and unwavering. A mother that isn't like yours, because her expressions aren't timid, submissive. This woman is just as firm as her husbands, if not firmer. There's a little boy with them probably around your sisters age, his eyes are sporadic darting from shelf to face to ceiling, his hair a bit fairer then his fathers and a bit darker than his mothers. Then there are two older boys standing next to him, they are both at least 3 years older than you, with expressions just like their dads. You can't seen these people being enjoyable company at all. That is until you notice a small figure standing next to the mother... you immediately notice the long, shiny raven hair, so different from the rest of them you wonder for a moment if they are even related. She doesn't see you, your still in the shadows, but somehow you still manage to catch a glimpse of those dark brown eyes and radiant smile. And now you are positive they aren't related.

"Myka!" Your mother yells bringing you out of the trance. "Come down please sweetie!"

You hesitantly walk out of your hiding place and now everyone is looking at you. It's amazing how fast you can go from invisible to center stage.

"Oh Myka, I didn't see you there." Your mother smiles, and it's not fake. She's much more caring when your fathers not around to tense up the whole group.

The girl with black hair smiles at you, and the rest of her family does the same but you don't care. You don't like them, you just like the girl.

"Myka these are the Wells, they just moved in down the street." Your mom says.

"Ok." You shyly look down. Talking to people makes you nervous.

"Helena here is actually going to be in your class at school." Mrs. Wells says scooting the girl- Helena forward. She sounds strange.

"HG, Mum- I'm going as HG now." Helena pipes up, talking in the same way her mom did, with weird pronunciation.

You see a look pass on her parents face, and you can tell there is a constant battle going on between the three of them. You admire her for that, you'll never have the courage to say something like that to your father.

"Right well..." Mrs. Wells begins, turning her glare away from her daughter. "Mrs. Bering I actually have a few questions about the town, if you have the time."

"Of course, of course." Your mom smiles warmly "I'd be happy to help." She turns to you and you know what's coming. "Myka why don't you take the Wells children upstairs to play."

Your eyes go wide and you notice that Helena looks at you curiously.

People are intimidating, they're hard to talk to and hard to relate to. These people aren't going to be any different.

"Actually." Mr. Wells interrupts, somehow with charm. "I have to take the boys to football try outs."

"Oh that's fine." Mrs. Wells says, seeming actually bit happier "You four can go, Helena and I will just stay and talk with Mrs. Bering."

Your heart stops. The only thing worse than being in a group of strangers is having to be one on one with a stranger. Especially with a stranger who is so much... cooler than you.

"Father may I try out for football also?" Helena asks.

"Girls are too girly to play football." The younger of her older brothers says and he couldn't sound more bratty.

"I saw a whole bunch of girls playing it in the park!" Helena tells him trying to support her case.

"What?" Your mother says confused.

You know what's going on though, you read in one of your books that some people call soccer, football, you just don't understand why. Football is supposed to be when boys tackle each other and throw that brown ball around. Soccer is almost the exact opposite, nobody tackles or throws anything- they just kick the round, black and white ball around.

"Mommy they call soccer something different." You say politely, finally finding your voice.

"Of course, we sometimes forget about the terms here." Mr. Wells says shortly looking at you pointedly before turning to his daughter "Helena we have discussed this- your time is better spent with piano lessons."

You watch as Helena crosses her arms and mutters a yes sir. You want to laugh at the face she's making. Her nose is all scrunched up, with her eyebrows furrowed, and that black hair falling in her face. You literally have to put a hand over your mouth to smother the giggles.

When she hears the laughter she looks at you once again curious and confused. But then she smiles and laughs a little with you.

"Myka why don't you take Helena up so you two can play." Your mother suggests and all of a sudden you don't have to think twice about nodding in agreement.

You wait till Helena is next to you before heading into the maze of books. You see her head turn in almost every directions as you walk, in awe of all the wonderful works of literature. She almost gets lost once or twice and eventually she decides on simply standing closer to you just so she doesn't lose her way again. You almost forget a moment that the path you two are walking is meant to be a secret path. The path no one would ever be able to follow you through or find you in. And it's really not like you to forget your secrets so quickly, but Helena is nice, and you trust her to keep quiet.

You come to the entrance of your hiding place. Nervous and at the same time excited about having a guest.

"You can't tell anyone where this is alright." You whisper still afraid she'll think of betraying your trust.

Helena shakes her head quickly. "I wont."

You bite your lip and smile. Quietly you push open the small door, it creaks just a bit but you don't pay any attention, you're used to it by now. But Helena is not and she quickly she grabs your arm, frightened and on alert. "Don't be afraid." You say softly and she looks at you. "I'm not."

The steps to your hiding place don't creak, which is surprising because they **are** wooden and not to mention old. You both make it to the top and the entire time she holds onto you, but when you open the second little door you feel her fear slip away.

This room has always been magical to you. But you know that to your family it would be just another room, except with dust and an odd attic smell. Your mom would probably think it unsafe and your sister would make fun of you for it.

But Helena sees the magic.

She tentatively runs her fingers over your many piles of books and admires the window at the other end of the small space. She is paying attention to how the sunlight somehow bounces of the walls, how it ricochets to fill the room. She comes to the fluffy corner of blankets and pillows, and all you can do is watch, smiling, as she jumps onto the pile with a laugh.

"This place is amazing." She says still looking around from her laid out position.

You don't speak, you don't move, just stare. You didn't think it was possible, that someone could understand the space like you do. She sits her head up and pats the spot next to her. "Come on." Her tone is bright and adventurous.

Shyly you make your way to sit down next to her. She's stares at the ceiling as you get comfy and once you stop moving she glances back to you. She leans over to pull lightly on one of your curls and laughs again as it bounces back into place. "How do you get your hair to do that?"

"To do what?" You ask.

"To look like that, all swirly and pretty." She plays with another curl.

"It's always been this way."

She studies your head for another couple of seconds and you can't control the question that comes out "Where are you from? You sound different."

She removes her hand and says with a proud smile "England."

You prop yourself up excitedly "Really? I've read stories about there, is it fun?"

She shrugs. "I don't know, I suppose... It is very different from here."

"Like how people here don't sound like you?"

"Yes." She nods. "But my brother said that we won't sound different for much longer. He said that soon we'll sound just like you."

You gasp and sit up even more, shaking your head furiously "No! You can't! Your voice sounds so pretty, I'd hate it if you started to sound like us."

She shrugs again "I don't think I get to choose. My brother said you sound like whoever you're around, that they influ-influences your talk." She stumbles over the word.

You sink back down sadly "I'm sorry."

"It's ok...Wait!" She stands up swiftly. "Did you say you read stories about England?"

You nod slowly.

"You can read!?"

"Yes." It's weak and you think you've done something wrong. You think she'll think your weird, that she'll call you names, that she'll... leave.

Then she says "That's amazing!" and relief fills you.

"Can't you read?" You ask.

She shakes her head not necessarily sad but not happy either "My father said that learning to read before I start school is a waste of time."

Your jaw drops and you jump up "That's not true! I love to read- it's not a waste of time!"

She just looks at you for a moment. You can't believe she's not allowed to read yet, it's so sad and unfair and you want her to know how to read. You want to show her your books and talk with her about the stories in them. "What if I teach you how." You suggest with a quieter tone, it lacks the confidence she somehow has.

Her eyes go wide, and so does her smile "You'd do that?"

She's excited and happy and you don't know why that makes **you** excited and happy but it does and you know now you **have** to teach her. Not just so that you two can talk about books, but so that she can keep that light in her eyes forever. "Yes, I'll teach you."

She throws her arms around you with a giggle "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squeals and the two of you go tumbling onto the blankets. "You're the bestest friend ever!"

You swallow. "Friend?"

"Well of course!" She leans back to look you in the eye "We're friends now."

You can't help the smile that spreads on your face, or the blush that rises in your checks. You cast your gaze down a little embarrassed "I've never had a friend before." You say.

Her smile changes and her eyes brighten even more. "Would you like to know a secret?"

You nod and she leans back down to whisper in your ear "I've never had a friend before either."

You can't remember ever being happier. Not even when you are at Grammy and Pa's house.

Bravely you make your voice firm and say "If I'm going to teach you to read, then you have to promise me something."

She tilts her head "What is it?"

"If I teach you to read you have to promise to never stop talking the way you talk." You state firmly. "No matter what."

"I promise." She agrees without a second thought.

"Pinky promise." You say holding out you pinky.

She readily wraps her finger around yours. "I promise." You smile and she grins back.

"You know what this means?" Her voice fills with wonder.

You shake your head.

"Since we pink sweared, we're best friends now." She says seriously.

"Ok." is all you think to say.

Then she's standing up, pulling you along with her. "My brother says that to make something official you have to write it on wood."

"I read about these people who carved stuff into trees." You offer.

"Does carved mean write?" She asks a little confused.

"Kinda."

"Ok then." She bends down and pulls a nail from the floorboard.

She leads you to one of the wooden posts in you secret room and without hesitation carves her name. Then she hands you the nail. You take it nervously, you don't want to get in trouble, but you don't want to look like a wimp in front of Helena either so you scratch in your name in next to hers.

"Do you know how to spell best friends?" She asks.

You nod.

"Do it." She points to the spot under your names. A strange feeling spreads through you as you write the words. A feeling you've never felt before. You think it might be friendship, if that's even a feeling.

"There." She smiles at it satisfied. "Now we are officially best friends."

You bite your lip and look at her hesitantly "Forever?" You ask so quiet you don't think she heard you.

That is until she grabs your hand and squeezes it. "Forever and Ever." She confirms.

And you add that to the carving also.

* * *

_I'm debating on whether to make this multi-chapter or just a one-shot so tell me what to do!__  
_


	2. Giggles and Hugs

Chapter 2

* * *

"Helena Wells you come out this instant!" Ed shouts sounding rude and just plain snobby.

You hear Helena chuckle next to you, out of breath and smiling uncontrollably. You're in the same condition and it's wonderful, pranking a Wells boy always ends in a chase. An exhilarating, laugh filled chase. Thankfully you two are smart, you only mess with those boys when you know you can escape them. And nobody can catch the two of you in this shop. You both know the maze like the back of your hands.

"Helena I'm serious!" Ed yells again.

You ran all the way to your place and after shutting the first little door you'd both leaned against it panting.

"That was fun." Helena says.

You can't tell anymore that her siblings aren't American. But Helena, well Helena sounds like she just arrived. Because she's stubborn and always keeps her promises. You taught her how to read two years ago, spending day after day in your space, going over the alphabet, word rules, even a little handwriting. And in return she never let her speech be influenced.

"Helena!" Another scream.

You shake your head at the sound and finally decide on something. "Let's go up."

She nods still caught up in the thrill of the game, "Let's."

The room looks different then it did when you were six. Apparently Helena has an eye for decoration, and not even two months into the friendship Helena was hanging up pictures and colored fabrics. The place soon lost its rustic feel and transformed into a color wonderland. You organized the books alphabetically, your collection growing more and more every week. And after a while you and her had brought so many blankets and pillows here that you couldn't walk without stepping on one. That's when you two had to make the no shoe rule, which she had promptly written on the big sign next to the door, the one reading "Myka and Helena's Place."

You had argued over whose name went first, it actually lasted an entire hour. You had pouted in one corner and Helena in the other, that was until you had felt a tap on your shoulder. She had stood standing behind you holding out her favorite stuffed bear. The bear she loved so much she kept it hidden all the time, but somehow still managed to sleep with every night. The bear that even **you** weren't allowed to touch. You remembered how she had sat down in front of you, and said, sounding sad, "I'm sorry." And you of course had said back "I'm sorry too." Then she had smiled and hugged you enthusiastically (which was a common occurrence. Helena loved hugs) And it didn't take long for you to realize that in the process of throwing herself on you she had put the bear in your lap. And you had known Helena long enough to know that to her that action meant a whole lot more than a hug.

"Myka, do you like Mrs. Bridge?" Helena asks out of know where as you both sit down in you usual seats next to each other under the window.

You stretch your hand up to watch the sunlight hit your fingers. "I guess so."

She puts her hand up too "She was very cross with me in class yesterday..."

"What'd you do?" You look over at her and try to raise an eyebrow, it's something you saw a kid in an older grade do and you've been trying to master it ever since.

"Nothing Myka, I promise!" She drops her hand and jerks her head towards you. The face she's making makes you want to laugh, almost all of her faces do. You don't know why but seeing her defensive (when she's obviously guilty) or stubborn or frustrated or seeing her when she's excited over something new or praising you for a grade you got on some paper. It makes you want to laugh and smile, it's like you have all these feelings bundled up inside of you and she's the only one who can make them come tumbling out and apparently when they do they come as laughter. Not a mocking laughter, or laughter that makes the person you're laughing at feel small. No Helena describes your laughter as expressive, happy, magical. And maybe someday you'll know what the laughter really means, but for now it just means she's your best friend. And best friends are supposed to make you laugh even when you don't know why and make you smile at the dumbest things. They are supposed to make you feel uncontrollable, confusing joyousness.

And that's what Helena does to you so you know that the two of you are absolutely, one-hundred percent best friends.

"I don't believe you, Helena. You had to have done **something**." You say crossing your arms and leaning back into a pillow.

She opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. Just a dramatic look of utter shock.

This time you can't help it, you roll over and bury your face into the blanket giggling "Helena don't make that face."

"But Myka this is my face!" She says trying to flip you back over.

"Then why does it make me feel so funny!" You squeal, staying firmly turned over.

She starts to laugh with you and continues to try to get you to face her. "I already told you it's because we're best friends, I read it in a book once!"

You roll over to face her "Then why don't you laugh at my face."

"Because Myka when your little you don't know how to show emotion right, just like hug you every time I see you! I mean I don't know why I do that! Do you?"

You shake your head, and think it over. It's true Helena has a thing with hugs.

"Exactly, so from now I don't care if you laugh because I know it's because you are my best friend and you don't mind if I hug you because I am your best friend. Deal?" She sticks out her hand, looking for a hand shake.

You smile wide and shake it without a second thought "Deal."

"Good" she rolls on top of you with a grin, hugging you tightly. Then she makes an actual funny face and you laugh into her shoulder.

"See Myka, our friendship works." Helena says sitting up to hover above you.

And she's right your friendship does work, it works better than any other relationship you are in. And sometimes you just need to be reminded of that.

"Yep it works" you agree.

She nods and hugs you again.

* * *

"Girls, Dinner!" You hear your mother's voice yell into the shop.

You look at each other quickly, then at the door, and finally back at each other. You both slowly place your books to the side, eyeing the other carefully. You let out a breath. "One."

She shifts a bit "Two."

"Three!" You finish and you're both of like a shot. Racing down the old creaky stairs that you know someday won't be able to hold you both. But it's a fleeting thought because you are running as fast as your legs can take you, dodging stray books and ladders at every corner. A few times you think you might fall forward, your feet at times seem uncooperative and you're just so un-graceful it's not even funny. But Helana is not like you. Helena has grace, finesse. When she sprints it's like she's floating, her head is up with a wide grin, long, black hair flowing behind her- it's beautiful. And you're not surprised when she wins once again, because until you are that light on your feet she'll continue to beat you. And let's be honest, you'll never be as perfect as her.

"You win...again" You sigh, a bit out of breath.

"It's only because I'm growing faster than you Myka." She explains coming over to stand next to you, showing the two inches she has on you.

"Thanks for reminding me." You hang your head and begin sulking dramatically towards the stairs that lead to your home above the store.

"Myka!" Helena says alarmed, she doesn't see that you are joking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad."

You turn around quickly because now you feel bad for accidentally making her feel bad. "Helena, don't worry, I was just kidding." You say.

She stares at you with those big brown eyes, a frown still visible on her face "You're not angry with me?"

You shake your head, and smile to assure her. Apparently it works because suddenly she is grinning back at you and striding to envelop you in one of her warm hugs.

"Girls!" Mrs. Wells yells from upstairs.

"We're coming!" Helena shouts back, grinning an eye crinkling grin.

And of course you can help but giggle at it.

You both head up the stairs and take a seat at the table. Your father and Helena's father aren't sitting down yet, they're still talking in a corner. Surprisingly they seem to have a lot in common, but really you suppose it's not too surprising... Their parenting methods are almost identical.

But of course, Helena being Helena, is actually starting to win **her own** dad over, simply because she's the only Wells children that still has the accent. You've learned a mans greatest weakness is pride and that includes Mr. Wells.

However, your relationship with your father hasn't changed. He still wants a boy and you're still a girl. That's not going to change.

You both take your seats at the table, Joey and Ed are already sitting down, glaring at the two of you with an intensity that could move mountains. But of course the two of you together are stronger than any old mountain.

"Charles! Tracy!" Your mother calls as she sets the steaming pot of food on the table. Mrs. Wells removes her oven mitts and takes the seat next to your mom. They have also bonded, which is good for Helena because your mother is, as Helena puts it, "A perfectly wonderful influence."

And once everyone realized Charlie and Trace get along, it was pretty much set in stone that the family would be friends. Of course none of their friendships are as deep or as special as your friendship with Helena. Although Charlie and Tracy do top the two of you in weirdness. Charles may look small but apparently he's older than Helena! Which means he's a whole two years older than Tracy! The only reason they can even be on the same page is because Charles Wells is immature, really immature. Which is crazy considering Helena is the most mature person you've ever met and he's supposed to be related to her.

"Mom?" You speak up, remembering a conversation you had with your best friend earlier that day. "May Helena spend the night?"

Your mother looks at Mrs. Wells who turns to Helena and says "As long as your willing to wake up early for your brothers' games tomorrow."

Helena nods enthusiastically, on the brink of hopping out of her seat. "I will."

"Ok." Your mom smiles "Then yes, as soon as we eat you two can run up to Myka's room."

Your grin widens and you begin to eat eagerly. Helena's doing the same because she knows, as well as you do, that sleepovers are a rare thing, at least they are to the two of you. They only happen once a week which is, compared to your little eight year lives, an eternity.

* * *

"Helena? Are you awake?" You whisper not moving anything but your mouth. You are lying on your back, hands on your stomach, staring at the ceiling trying, unsuccessfully, to fall asleep.

"Yes." The response comes without the edge of sleep in her voice, she's wide awake too.

"I can't sleep." You say.

"Me either."

"What should we do then?" You ask turning on your side to face her, you find that she's gazing at the ceiling also. But there's something different about her position, she's tense and on alert.

"Helena." You sit up on your elbow and your curls falling around your face. "Whats the matter?"

"Nothing." She attempts to smile, but fails miserably.

Suddenly, you hear footsteps running down the hallway outside of your door. You jerk your head at the sound, before feeling two arms grip your body tightly, and a light weight sends you falling back to lay on the bed. Helena instantly buries her face in the hug, shaking violently. She's has just completely tackled you in fear.

"Helena it's ok, it's just Tracy going to my parents room." You say with a comforting tone, but her condition doesn't change. "Helena?"

There's a moment of silence, and your mind races to figure out whats going on. Then a strangled voice makes its way to your ears."Myka, will you keep a secret?"

"Of course I will" You say because it's true, after all who else are you going to tell?

She lifts her head up a bit to look up you in the eye. "Yesterday night Joey was up watching a movie with my dad, and I was supposed to be in bed but I got up and I saw the' T.V... I only watched for a few seconds but Myka, what they were watching- it was so scary." She shudders tightening her hold on you, and now you understand. "I can't get it out of my head." She manages before slamming face back into you.

"Why don't you think about other things then?" You ask softly.

"Like what?" Her voice cracks and you don't know why but your chest, specifically the heart region, starts to hurt. Helena is supposed to be the stronger of the two.

"Tell me one of your stories." You find yourself saying and it doesn't even make sense to you for the first couple seconds, until you understand your reasoning.

"Myka I can't right now." She shakes her head, still clinging to you tightly. "Why don't you tell me a story."

"But Helena if you make up a story you'll be thinking about the story in your head not the scary thing, but if I tell a story then who's to say you'll be listening, and not letting your mind stray to the scariness?"

She's thinks it over for a minute, and you don't mind waiting. You aren't going to rush her. And though you know this is for Helena, so that she can sleep tonight, you can't help get excited at the thought of one of her stories. You don't know how she manages to think of the things she does, how she spins it all into an entire tale, it's just amazing. You remember the first time she told a story, it was a whole year and a half ago. You two had been sitting in your secret room, talking about books, when she had stood up with that determined, mischievous glint in her eye and told you she was going to tell a story... You were captured at the first word, absolutely enthralled with the tale. It could have been the accent, the tones and amusing voices she used, or it could be the faces she'd made and gestures- you weren't sure, but you were sure that there is no place you'd rather be then listening to one of her stories.

Helena shifts to simply lay her head on up your chest and then, with a deep breath and a still shaky voice she begins,"Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there was a little girl named Christina. She lived on a farm, and because of that she had certain jobs. She milked cows and fed hay to horses every single day. She worked very hard in everything she did and never slacked off. But one day a great shadow came over her land, a horrid, evil shadow, that cast out all the light- this made Christina very frightened. So frightened in fact that she refused to leave her room, even for supper. Her parents were very worried about her, they didn't understand what had happened to their strong girl, they tried and tried to get her to come out but she still wouldn't no matter what. But then one day her friend, Elyse, decided she would try to get Christina to come out, for Elyse wasn't afraid of the darkness. "Christina?" She had said "Can I come in?" And being the friend she was Christina had said yes, and went to open the door. Elyse had made a whole plan to get her friend to come outside with her, she had every part of it thought out in detail, because Elyse was very smart that way. But what she didn't know was that Christina didn't need to be shown the dark wasn't scary in the way Elyse thought, because as soon as Christina opened the door she saw something in her friend that she'd never seen before. Christina saw bravery and courage. She saw a little girl her age that wasn't afraid, and that alone was enough for Christina. Because Elyse's courage gave Christina hope that someday the light would return, that things would get better and really that was all Christina ever wanted." Helena finishes in a whisper.

"Your stories are so pretty." You say drowsily as your eyes begin to droop and your head comes to rest on top of hers. "I like listening to them."

"I wouldn't tell them if you didn't like them" she says the arms around you loosening but not moving.

You smile and that feeling you had in your chest earlier, that pain you'd felt when she was sad is suddenly gone, replaced by something warm. And something wonderful.

"You know you were Elyse right?" She mumbles tiredly.

You nod, knowing that you are in most of her stories one way or another. "And you were Christina."

She nods with a yawn.

"Why Christina?" You ask unconsciously lifting your own arms up to wrap around her.

She snuggles into the hug and replies with a sleep drifting voice "I thought it sounded pretty..."

You close your eyes and whisper "It does..."

"Goodnight, Myka." She says, and you decide that you don't just like Helena's hugs, you love them.

"Night, Helena." You reply savoring the fact that she is much warmer than the blanket.

And when you feel her breathing even out in a steady rhythm you allow yourself to get lost in the most peaceful sleep you've ever experienced.

One sleepover with Helena a week is defiantly not enough, it's not even close.


	3. Protection and Love

Chapter 3

* * *

"Hey H.G! Why do you talk so funny, huh?" James McPherson taunts your best friend for the hundredth time. His voice is high in the most annoying way, and you'd like nothing more than to wipe that stupid smirking grin of his face. But you can't because you aren't strong or brave enough to do something like that. "Hey H.G aren't you gunna answer me?! Or are you too chicken!?"

Helena simply stays turned away and adds a new color to her chalk drawing. There are kids shouting in the background and a chilly air swirling around, threatening to penetrate your warm winter coat. But she's ignoring it all, focusing intently on the masterpiece the two of you are creating.

"H.G you gunna talk or are you scared you'll sound stupid!" James continues.

You reach over to trace a small part of the drawing. Catching Helena's eye, you search for that comforting gaze but in an instant the exact opposite floods over you. You see the hurt, the desperation, you see her stoic mask threatening to slip. It ignites an indescribable something inside of you and you find yourself suddenly springing to your feet with a shout and a whole lot of rage. "Shut Up James!" You scream, and you know it's a big deal because you never say words like that, it's against the rules.

"Ooooo I'm so afraid- look at little four eyed Myka sooooo scary." He says sarcastically and you self-consciously push your glasses up a little. You've had them almost a year now and you are still being made fun of. A part of you feels pain, and hates their remarks, you feel lonely, ostracized, nobody wants to talk to you. But of course there will always be that light in your life that doesn't care what they say. Helena likes your glasses, she's says they make you look pretty, not to mention they help you to see just how amazing her drawings and decorations are, just how amazing she is. Before it was all blurry now you see clearly and it is breathtaking.

"What are you going to do- read me to death?" James verbally stabs as he crosses his arms. The next thing you know a flash of black passes by you and he's being thrown to the ground.. hard.

There is a fury in Helena's eyes, an anger. You've never seen it so strong before, you've never seen her so...**furious** before. And it's all because James made some comment about your glasses.

From the outside you could say she's irrational, impulsive, idiotic. But you know she's none of those things, she has a method, she thinks things through and she only does something if she knows it will be worth it. You will admit she's obsessively protective... But you'll also admit, you wouldn't want her any other way.

Of course you still can't help that your eyes go wide and your jaw drops, when she literally punches James in the face.

"Your just jealous McPherson- because she's cuter then you'll ever be." Helena hisses, keeping him pinned down. She stares at him still fuming with despise. And while it scares you a little that's she easily accesses such an anger, you can't help the warm feeling that spreads throughout you when you realize she'd do anything for you.

"Helena." You say, suddenly wanting her right next to you. She jerks her head to you, instantly the fury is gone replaced by an undefinable softness. She stands up and walks back over to stand at your side.

"I'm sorry he called you names." Helena apologizes looking you sincerely in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you sooner..." You glance down ashamed, after all she's the one who really needed the protecting, but she's having none of that talk.

"Don't be silly, all that matters is that you **did** stand up for me, Myka." She smiles and hugs you tightly. "Thank you."

By now the teachers are walking over, and James is making a show of his injuries. Really it's just a bloody nose, nothing to cry over.

"Helena, Myka- Principal's office now please." Mrs. Bridges says to the two of you firmly. "You too James. We'll be calling all your parents."

You both began to walk slowly, hesitantly, the thought of facing your father after this is terrifying. You don't want him to yell at you in front of your teacher. Your heart starts to pound in fear and anticipation. Your head begins to scream for you to run. Then you feel Helena slip her hand into yours, squeezing tightly. You turn your head towards her and you see that she is just as scared as you are. Gripping her hand even tighter, you take a deep breath. You'd face this together, just like always.

* * *

"Of all the ludicrous things to do Helena- a fight? Honestly?" Helena's father berates as he circles the chair she's sitting in. Helena is looking down, her face twisted in sadness and a deluge of tears threatening to fall. And once again your unable to stop yourself.

"But he was making fun of the way she talks!" You tell him standing up from your own chair, "It wasn't fair!"

"Oh so you were involved." Your father acts surprised and you sit back down slowly. You never said you weren't but your dad took your silence as a denial.

"He made fun of your accent!" Mr. Wells turns sharply to James. He's sitting to the left of Helena, staring at the scene dead silent. His parents haven't arrived yet.

"That's why I yelled at him." You say softly, attempting to make eye contact with your mother. She's standing off to the right next to Mrs. Wells with a concerned gaze. But out of the corner of your eye you catch Helena giving you a small admiring smile.

Then Helena's mom decides to walk forward "I'm going to assume this-" She points to McPherson's beat up nose "Was the work of **my** daughter, correct?"

Helena jumps up in defensive "He called Myka 'four eyes'! I couldn't just sit there!" And it's your turn to smile at Helena, thankful that she's your friend and no one else's. Because if you didn't have Helena you wouldn't have anyone to defend you, you wouldn't have anyone period.

"Well it seems to me that, while not entirely innocent, you were acting in defense." Mr. Wells shares a glance with your father who nods in agreement. "And Mr. Jones," he addresses your principal, who, by the way, has been watching with an intimidated look the entire time. "This boy is obviously the real problem."

Your father continues from where Mr. Wells left off "And with that, we will be leaving, but rest assured the girls will be punished for what they have done."

"But uh-" Principal Jones attempts to object but your dads are not going to have their children punished by anyone but themselves.

"Good day Mr. Jones." Helena's dad nods standing the two of you up and heading for the door. Your mother places a hand on your back as you exit, it's her way of saying 'I'm glad your alright.' And although you wish she would stand up t your dad you love that she still cares about you.

When you pass the McPherson's in the hallway, your mothers glare at them sharply, and Helena's father bitterly spits "You'd do best to teach your son some manners."

They don't get time to respond, because not only are your parents terrifying when they want to be, but they are also impressive speed walkers who refuse to be bothered by the petty comments given to them from the people they've just "given advice" to.

* * *

"Your final punishment has been decided." Your father tells you calmly but you can see the suppressed outrage in his eyes. "You will not be trick or treating this year."

You don't say a word, just stare at the floor. You've learned to stay silent when he's talking.

"But..." your mother speaks up and hearing it you lift your head. She's usually passive during this process, "Helena is also grounded from Halloween and the Wells have agreed that Helena can still come over Friday, as planned. You two are just not allowed to have any candy, not even a piece of Traces or the boys, and there will be no dressing up."

You try to hide your smile, you knew already that she didn't want to have to discipline you for the incident at school but now that she's said this, you know for sure it's true. If your father were more observant he would know that you'd choose an afternoon with Helena, boy free, over trick or treating any night.

* * *

"Myka? What do you think love means?" Helena asks as she pops a Twix in her mouth. Of course Helena stole some candy, because Helena is not a rule follower like you- plus it was just **right there**. Honestly you'd think your parents would have thought that through- leaving an entire bowl out on the counter like that, for anyone to eat at anytime.

Or maybe they did think it through...

"An intense feeling of deep affection." You recite verbatim off the dictionary page you read the other day. Yes you've been reading the dictionary, you figured it was the best use of your wonderful memory to know almost every word in the English dictionary. You'd had to swear Helena to secrecy though because people would make fun of you for doing that.

"Are you already on the 'L's?" Helena asks "I thought you were still in the 'J's."

"No." You turn your head to gaze back out the window at the many children and costumes.

"Alright...then what do you think love is,'not in dictionary terms."she rephrases and you feel her starting holes into the side of your head. And suddenly this doesn't feel like just another one of Helena's questions.

"Well I think..." You actually think for a moment "I think it depends on what kind of love your talking about."

"What kind of 'love's are there?" She leans back, eyes still on you.

You move yourself to face her, deciding to lean against a pillow yourself. Your palms are starting to get a bit sweaty and the urge to bite your lip approaches. "Well there's brother/sister love, pet love,...object? love, friendship love and um...mom and dad love..."

Helena nods slowly and begins to simply gaze of into the distance, all of a sudden lost in thought.

You can't move though, your mind is racing too fast. Helena asks a lot of questions, hard questions too. And you usually have the answer and you usually know why she's asking. But for some reason you can't figure this one out.

"Does 'soul mate' fall under the mom and dad love?" She interrupts you train of thought. "Kara says it does, she said it was someone you love more than you will ever love anything else."

Kara, of course. You want to slap your hand to your forehead. Kara was a know-it-all who didn't actually know-it-all. And Helena knew that but she still likes to asks you her questions anyway, out of pure curiosity.

"Kind of." You say hesitantly, unsure of your conclusion, "But soul mate involves two of the 'love's."

"Really." She sits up on her knees, "Which two."

"Helena I think you know which two, think about it- what are the only two that could be together at the same time?" You encourage, looking forward to seeing her thinking face.

"Mom and dad love, and friendship love." She states, crawling to sit next to you.

"Exactly!" You smile.

Helena grins back, "Myka you are so clever." She tells you.

"You are too Helena" you point out.

"Do you think that's why we're friends? Because were both so clever?" Helena asks, leaning over to grab a piece of candy.

You shake your head "That's only one of the reasons."

She pauses a second to chew on some skittles. Helena does like candy, especially (not really) forbidden candy.

"Then what is the biggest reason?"

Your discuss your friendship a lot. You know it's because it's so complicated, and so weird, and just so... **different**. It's nowhere near like the friendships in you read about in books, or see in movies, no, your friendship is so much better.

"I can't explain it." You say, and her face doesn't drop like you expected. She actually smiles a little.

"You know Kara also said you can't explain love." She says.

Your face feels hot, you don't like being put on the spot. "That's true."

"...so?" Helena urges you on, and you know what she wants you to say.

"Yes Helena, we are friends because we love each other like friends." You say, rambling so much that your point probably didn't get across. You can just see Helena's frustrated face, the face she gets sometimes when you are purposely avoiding her question.

But she doesn't get frustrated, she simply glances down shyly, "I-I think I like that Myka."

Your gaze down her long raven hair, across her fair face, and finally to her deep, dark brown eyes. "I think I do too." You whisper, and those eyes dart to yours.

"Really?" She asks, wonderment evident in her tone.

"Really." You smile softly, that warm feeling you are so accustomed too, suddenly doubles.

And even though you knew it was coming it still takes your breath away when she tackles you onto the fluffy array of blankets and pillows. And you giggle like you always do, perfectly content with staying here forever. That is as long as Helena had her arms wrapped around you tightly, and your face feels like it's about to break with happiness.

"Myka, do you know what this means?" She lifts her head to talk to you properly.

"We have to make it official?" You act like you guess but you knew that this too was going to happen.

"Of course!" She jumps up, grabbing your hand with a childlike glee. Which is fitting because after all you two are only eight-years old.

"Here." You pick up the special writing nail, the nail Helena pulled from the ground that first day you met.

"Thank you." She nods professionally and, after taking it, she begins to write your newest promise, your agreement, your commitment. Nothing on this post can ever be erased. It's your mark on the world and your legacy. You will never go back on these words and you will never turn your back on Helena.

Your best friend leans back satisfied, and revealing the beams newest addition '_Helena friendship loves Myka, and vice-versa.'_

"There." She smiles at you overflowing with satisfaction, and a glint of adventure in her eye. "I officially friendship love you, Myka Bering."

"And vice versa." You agree, savoring the moment, committing that soft light streaming in from the street, to memory. The way it seems to be lost in her black as night hair. It's truly beautiful, and that's something you've never said before. Slowly you reach out to run your hand through it. It's silky, and smooth- just perfect with no tangles or rough patches. "Your hair is amazing, Helena" you say.

And it's then you realize that she's closing her eyes, you don't know why, and you strangely have no desire to ask. You let it be, because as long as she's not complaining then you are defiantly not stopping.

The light shinning through the window begins to fade, and within minutes darkness surrounds you. All you can sense is her. All you can think about is her. Her voice, her stories, her energy, her boldness, her fearlessness...

And that's when you realize why you love Helena, and it's not because you just do, it's because of who she is. All her strengths and weakness, her jokes her compassion. It's all Helena, and it's what makes the two of you friends. It's what makes you love her...

"Do you think you have a soul mate, Myka?" Helena breaks the silence tentatively.

Your hands stop for a brief second, but then you continue and hesitantly take a step towards her. At this distance, this proximity, you can make out the outline of her face. And you swear you can see a glimmer in her eyes where ever they may be. You're standing so close, hugging would be effortless, but for the first time Helena doesn't hug you, being close like this is enough, your hands in her hair, her sweet, fruity candy breath lingering between your faces, along with that question is enough.

_Do you have a soul mate out there, someone you'd love more than anything in the whole wide world?_

"I hope so..." You whisper.

She leans her forehead against yours and you can't help it when you stop breathing all together. "I think you do." She says and, goodness, you hope she's right.


	4. Hospital

Chapter 4

* * *

"Helena! " you scream in terror as your best friend smacks against the cold tile with a sicking thud. Your heart begins racing as you run to her side. "Helena, Can you hear me?" You ask, praying she will answer as you tentatively examine and hold her bleeding head. Tears begin to blur your vision when you realize her eyes are shut tight, with no sign of opening.

You told her she couldn't reach that bowl in the cupboard, you told her! But she didn't listen and she climbed right up there anyway. Why didn't you think to check the counter for water before she stepped on it. Stupid! You should have checked or at least caught her when she fell! Now she's unconscious or worse, with blood surrounding her and it's all your fault! It's all your fault...

A flash of her skull cracking against the gradient plays through your mind, along with her hurdling to the floor still attempting to brace herself.

"Helena! Wake up!" You shout, wishing her eyes would open for you "Please" your voice cracks "Please wake up!"

She doesn't move, and the blood continues to rush. Your mom walks in on alert, probably from your screams, and seeing the scene she quickly grabs the phone to dial for help.

You cradle the side of her face, and suddenly every death scene you've ever read comes to you in a flood. "No no no no no!" You shake your head and lift her up slightly pulling her to you. "Please don't die, please don't die- you can't leave me!" You yell and you may be over reacting just a bit, but you're a kid, everything is more dramatic. Besides you're scared, terrified, you can't think straight and right now Helena can't think at all.

Suddenly, there are feet shuffling behind you. You just ignore them though, and hold onto her with all you have.

"Myka." Your mother places a hand on your shoulder gently coaxing you back "Let these people help her." She says but you are not leaving.

"No." You manage your voice thick "I don't want to leave her."

"Myka they are going to help." She assures you, but still you hold fast.

"No!" You shout, gripping her tightly. She is your best friend. Your Helena. You are not letting her go.

"Myka." Your mother grabs you from behind, taking you away from her "Honey it's ok." She tries to comfort, but you begin to scream. And scream and scream until your ears are numb and your throat is sore. And it's times like these, when you don't know how to behave, that you'd turn to Helena. You'd turn to see what she was doing how she was acting. But this time Helena isn't there when you turn, no she's in the back of that truck being driven away from you. Thats when you realize, that if you don't know how to act- why not do something illogical. And so you scream some more.

* * *

You've never been in the car with your mother while going this fast, too bad you can't enjoy it. You remain silent the whole way there but the tears don't get locked away. Thousands of scenarios make their way through your mind. And once you pull up to the hospital you can't get out of the car fast enough.

They pull her out on a stretcher, you see her face, the blood, she hasn't woken up. How in the world did this happen... everything was absolutely fine this morning! There was no pain, no terror and defiantly no blood. Just giggles and hugs and Helena...

* * *

_"Myka please wake up." Helena pleads as she shakes you insistently._

_You groan burying you head deeper into the comforting pillow._

_"Myka!" She jumps up and down on the bed with her knees. "Oh pretty please wake up!"_

_You're not trying to sleep, even though she kept you up way past your bed time with her story and you're absolutely exhausted. No, you are still "asleep" because you need time to plot your revenge against her for making you stay awake. Not that it was difficult, of course, you could never fall asleep while she is talking._

_"Myka." She leans down to whisper next to your head "Myka you need to get up now please."_

_That's when you decide to strike. Jerking__ sideways, you grab the pillow you're resting and slam it into her with a laugh._

_She falls backwards on the bed with a thump. Completely shocked and in seconds ready to battle you back. She grins wide and grabs her own pillow. "Myka Bering, Prepare for defeat!"_

_You quickly dodge her attack and roll to the other end of the bed "You'll have to be quicker than that!" You throw a blanket over her head, grab your glasses and jump onto the floor, as soon as your feet hit the soft carpet you sprint. __Down the hall, around a corner, behind the couch. Briefly you catch a glimpse of your mother reading in her favorite, over-stuffed chair. Crouching down low you lean your back against the side of the couch, panting heavenly. Helena's going to kill you._

_"Myka? What are you doing?" Your mother places her glasses on her head, and closes her book slightly but still holding her place._

_You put a finger to your lips and shake your head fiercely._

_She smiles and nods, contently leaning back in her chair and re-placing her glasses._

_"Myka!" Helena shouts and you hear running footsteps. Soon you sense her stepping into the living room, and slowing down when she notices your mom. "Oh good morning Mrs. Bering. Have you seen Myka?"_

_"Good morning to you too Helena. I'm sorry but I can't say that I have seen her, sorry." Your mother replies and you can just see Helena pout._

_"Oh alright..." Helena sighs but she doesn't walk away, which is strange because your mother just said, very plainly, that you were not in this room. "I suppose I'll have to check the kitchen." Her voice is slower and for some reason it's also getting louder._

_You bite your lip and resist the temptation to take a quick peek around the edge. You know that would be fatal, Helena would see you and easily catch you._

_"Oh where could she be?" Helena wonders aloud and you squeeze your eyes shut, maybe if you can't see she won't see you._

_Suddenly you feel a hand on your shoulder, "Gotcha ya!"_

_You jump up with a squeal and hop over the couch armrest, ungracefully landing on the large cushion. You didn't think that through, obviously, because Helena easily pins you down._

_You only struggle for a moment before you accept that the action is useless, Helena is much stronger than you are._

_"Helena" you whine with a huff. She keeps her hands firmly on your wrists and her knees planted on either side of your body. "No fair!"_

_Your mother tries to hide her laughs, but Helena doesn't bother too, "Oh this is **your** fault Myka." She giggles._

_"But HG..." You sigh._

_Immediately, she stops laughing and turns completely sober. "Myka... why did you call me that?" She asks._

_You shake your head, "I don't know"_

_"Please don't call me that." She lightens her grip on you, losing her drive to win the game, but insistent on the issue of you called her H.G._

_"But everyone else does" you state confused, "Why can't I?"_

_"Because...because..." she searches for an explanation._

_You wait, and once your mind begins to wander you realize how absolutely **warm** her hands are, how they seem to be burning holes into your skin. It makes you want to sigh, close your eyes and just focus on that wonderful feeling... You shake your head a bit, what are you even talking about? You don't know whats going on, much less how to handle it. You're a child for goodness sake, a mature child granted but a child none the less, and something tells you **really** shouldn't be dealing with this unnaturally heated feeling right now._

_Then your friend brings you back to reality and you remember the problem of her name. "You can't call me H.G because... because I'm your Helena." She decides firmly. Out of the corner of your eye you see your mom leave the room, and you're not really sure why but you are glad she did. "You are the **only** one allowed to call me Helena. Alright Myka?"_

_"Alright" you nod._

_She smiles, and it's like a trigger. You weren't even really thinking about flipping her on her back, and setting yourself ahead in the game but you did._

_Her eyes are wide and she's a bit taken back that you just did that and you can't help but grin at her shocked face. "Helena it is then."_

_She just stares up at you for a second and you wonder if your hands do the same thing to her as her hands do to you. You wonder if she feels the warmth and strange, amazing burning in her wrists. You understand that it's probably because of your age, and the lack of filter from your brain to your mouth that you boldly ask aloud "Helena? Do my hands feel __warm to you?"_

_She nods slowly and whispers "Very."_

_You tilt your head in thought "Your hands were warm also...why is that?"_

_"I don't know." She says before somehow wiggling herself out of your pin down. But instead on flipping you over again she simply lets you fall on top of her. "But you always feel warm Myka, that's why I love hugging you."_

_"Thats a good reason." You agree, fitting your head easily into her neck as her arms wrap around you. She's right, now your entire body feels overheated not just your arms._

_It's almost overwhelming and you can't figure out why you never noticed it so strong before. Of course hugging Helena had always been absolutely glorious, but it seems to be getting better and better with each embrace._

_"Promise you'll never stop doing this, Helena" you whisper and it's a plea, because if she said no your heart would break._

_"I couldn't stop if I tried." She says as she begins to play with one of your curls, a fascination she still hasn't gotten over. "Your too amazing for me to let go."_

* * *

"Family of Helena Wells." The doctor announces walking in and Helena's parents immediately stand.

Now you weren't eavesdropping, no they were just standing right next to you...

"Your daughter suffered a minor concussion, and broken arm." the doctor begins. "Now the broken arm required just a few screws and a cast, what I'm worried about is the injury to her head. The blow came to a fragile part of her skull, it took some staples to close it up, and we didn't have to shave her head, but I can't say anything about the damage inside. Like I said, it was a fragile area, one crucial for development. It may be nothing but I'd like to keep her monitored over night while it begins to heal, just in case."

"Of course." Mr. Wells say quickly.

"I'll stay." Mrs. Wells says to her husband and he nods in agreement.

"I'll take the boys." He assures her.

"Can I stay?" You jump up, and it takes you a moment to realize you actually said that aloud. Since you did though you might as well go with it, it's what you want anyways. "Please, can I stay?"

Mr. Wells begins to say no but Mrs. Wells puts a hand on his arm "Give me a second." She says under her breath and he reluctantly agrees. Helena's mother turns to your mom, "Jeanie."

Your mother walks over, and you realize how thankful you are that she was standing over there when you asked your question, this way she didn't get to shoot the idea down too fast.

Mrs. Wells whispers something so quietly to your mother that you can't hear. Then your mom whispers something back and once again you're in the dark, until they turn towards you. "You realize Helena will be asleep the whole time right? You two won't be able to talk or play or anything." Your mother reminds you, and you see Mr. Wells smugly cross his arms, he thinks that's why you wanted to stay- just to play.

"I know." You say and they can tell you mean it, what Mr. Wells doesn't understand is why. You can tell by his expression, he's shocked. But of course you aren't surprised, he's never understood your friendship with his daughter.

"Why do you want to stay then?" He asks and you decide to give him just a tidbit of how deep your relationship runs, how close two little second graders can really be.

"I don't want to be away from her." You say shyly, glancing down at the floor. And by doing that you miss the knowing look your mom shares with Mrs. Wells...

* * *

You know Mrs. Wells is asleep when her breathing evens out. It's the middle of the night, and your laying in one of those strange hospital cots at least five feet away from Helena. People are walking by the door outside and you see their feet through that crack under the door. You really hope they don't turn of that hall light, then you'd be stuck in the dark. You'll admit, Helena is supposed to be the one with the gripping fear, and you are supposed to be the strong one for her. However, you can't help but get spooked every once and awhile, and that's ok as long as you don't tell Helena.

"Myka." You hear a voice whine, and Helena's bed slightly creaks.

You sit up quickly, wide awake, in all honesty, though, you weren't even sleepy.

"Myka." Helena says again and you notice Mrs. Wells doesn't stir.

So slowly you push back your covers, trying not to make a sound. Then, without a thought, you cautiously tip-toe across the cold tile to the side of Helena's bed. Her eyes are closed and her brow is furrowed. Bad dream maybe? You force yourself to ignore that big bandage on her head, and focus on her face more closely.

"Myka." She mumbles again shifting.

"Helena?" You whisper back quietly.

She turns on her left side, away from you. "Myka."

You walk to the other side of her bed, still confused as to what is going on. "Helena? Are you awake?" You ask but she doesn't respond.

You stare at her for a moment, and you can't help but notice the empty space her rolling over has cleared. At first it's ridiculous for you to even consider... but you don't want to sleep in that cold bed on the other side of the room. And Helena's bed is always so warm, and her hugs even warmer as you recently discovered. And Mrs. Wells technically never told you weren't allowed... So, hesitantly, you pull back the covers and climb in with her. Snuggling in lightly though, so you don't disturb her, and making sure to keep your distance. After all, you don't want to hurt her even more, and you're convinced even a brush with her head or arm will cause that.

But then out of nowhere a hand clasps around your arm, you jump a little but then you realize it's just Helena, a still asleep Helena at that. "Myka" she pleads, tugging at you.

You bite your lip and carefully scoot over towards her. Soon you are face to face, her hand still gripping your arm tightly and her face still in twisted in discomfort. What else can you do? you wonder. Then it hits you, lightly you reach out an arm and slip it through the small slit between her broken wrist and body and, once in position, you move her closer to you. And the moment you're so close to her that not even air could find its way between the two of you, her furrowed brow fades and she moves her un-injured forehead to rest against your head. "Myka." She sighs snuggling into you.

You smile lightly, and study her perfect sleeping face... and then your eyes start to gravitate to her lips... Your not sure what made you think of it, or even why it was in your mind in the first place. Maybe you've just been spending so much time with Helena that her curiosity is beginning to spread to you, but you can't help but wonder what would happen if you leaned in just a little more. Maybe then you'd see why people in those movies and in your books have such a fascination for it.

You know somewhere in you head that you shouldn't, that your too young to even really know what it means, but you can't bury the nagging voice that just has to know what it would be like.

So you lean forward slowly and softly press your lips on hers... You pull back almost immediately though, because of all the things you expected it to feel like, that was no where near it. That was fireworks exploding in your head, with Niagra Falls crashing on your ears, and your entire body being thrown into a heated volcano. It was like Christmas morning times infinity, and Helena's hug times something more, all rolled into one.

Heat rushes to your cheeks and you honestly can't believe you just did that! You can't believe you just kissed her! And what's more you can't belive you liked it! No wonder it's so popular, it's better than any book, any old story. It's better than everything in the whole entire world.

But you know you can never tell anyone what you just did, ever. And you are thankful Helena's not awake to know what just happened. That's when you realize, as your staring at her still in shock, that there's a light smile on her face.

"Helena?" You say, in fear she may be awake. At the sound of your voice she moves, and buries herself even further into you. But she's not awake, you know she's not, she's still dreaming.

"I'm sorry I did that." You whisper, knowing you might as well get it of your chest now "I was just curious is all..."

Suddenly, you feel something press against your lips again, silencing any apologizes you thought you had. You could never be sorry for doing that. Her lips curve on yours, and you feel her push you lightly on your back. She must have an abundance of pain medicine because in this position her arm would be throbbing and her head even more. You aren't complaining though, even if you have no idea whats happening or how it really makes you feel. All you know for sure is this is not normal, second graders don't kiss each other, thats for grown-ups and married people. Despite all the logical reasoning, however, the fireworks are still there, the falls, the volcano- everything.

Your eyes flutter open as she pulls back, "Myka" she whispers rolling off of you to lay at your side, still in your arms. It's then you see that she's still asleep.

You've read that in dreams your desires and imagination swirl together to create a perfect world for you. A land where you aren't really you, but you think you are. A land where you do things the real you wouldn't understand but would love. That's why it's called a dream, because you can't have it in reality, and either way in reality you don't know how to control it, your desire and imagination, you don't understand it. It's the reason why in dreams you know how to do things and feel things, you shouldn't know how to feel and do.

And while you yourself readily believe this, because it makes sense, you are having trouble accepting the theory about those who talk and walk in their sleep. The people whose imagination runs so wild and their desires so deep that not even sleep can contain them. If anyone has an imagination like that it's Helena. It makes sense, the logic, and you should believe it, but you can't. At least not yet... You can't understand why that beneath the child in Helena, lies an unexplainable desire, a desire that makes up her deepest dreams, dreams so deep they cross the sleep barrier- you can't understand why that unrealized desire is to- to kiss you...

You can't understand that, so you'll force yourself to forget. To forget that "sleep theory" and everything that happened tonight. Because that's the kind of person you are, it's the kind of person you will become. The person that takes the unexplained, scary, uncomfortable feelings and realizations and just locks them away.

However you'll never, ever let yourself forget one thing. That you love the sleeping version, the **dreaming** version, of Helena just as much, if not more, than the awake version. Because, goodness, that second kiss was much **much** better than the first and better than **any** dream you or her could have dreamed.


End file.
